


The New Shit

by KateJohnson2020



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateJohnson2020/pseuds/KateJohnson2020
Summary: Can this tortured soul really find love?
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

She smiled at the second limo pulling in behind the cameras. When his six foot tall frame stood out from the vehicle, she knew they were about to give the press something to swoon over.

"So as you sit here denying the chemistry between the two of you," the reporter drags on, "his limo just happens to roll up and your eyes start to sparkle. You can't deny the evidence Ms. White."  
"Evidence?" Brian chuckled. "Are we investigating a crime scene? I should've wore the gloves with fingers then, huh?"  
"Marilyn and I worked together on my movie and in one of his music videos. That's all I have to say."

Johnny, Evelina, and Brian all walked into the theatre and grabbed their seats for the premiere. There was laughter, there was pain, and there it was…the sex scene that started this flame in her chest. She gripped her thighs as the camera panned over herself and Brian noticed this. If it weren't for the paparazzi being everywhere, he'd grip her thigh himself. The sounds she made on that set were so gorgeous, he wondered if he could make her squeal.

"The things I would do to you," he thought.  
"I wonder if he'd actually be soft or rough with me," she thought.  
"I so desperately want to be between those thighs again."

Quickly withdrawing from his thoughts, Brian excused himself to the restroom. Once he returned, he continued to enjoy the movie. As the end credits rolled, the cast took the stage and bowed before disappearing behind the screen for the after party at Soho House.

Brian cursed himself for such vial thoughts. However, she looked marvelous in that red dress. The way it hugged her curves, showed off those gorgeous legs, and revealed her bare back with no bra. Johnny noticed the way he watched her, carefully taking sips of his drink, not wanting to be drunk.

"Ask her, mate," Johnny chuckled as Jack Sparrow.  
"Wouldn't that be creepy? We've known each other only on sets."  
"That's how you get to know people."  
"I'm alright."  
"Okay. Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go dance with her."

Johnny snuck up behind Evelina and spun her around for a dance. She was giggling and smiling and clearly enjoying herself as Brian watched on, longing to be close to her. Johnny looked up and could see the pain behind his close friend's eyes, so he decided to do him a favor. Slowly, he and Evelina made their way over to Brian and Johnny then took her hand and spun her into against Brian's chest. A chuckle escaped his lips as his friend went outside for some air.

"Well," Brian scoffed, "he's not very subtle."  
"He's got his ways," she giggled. "You looked great on the big screen."  
"You look great tonight," he thought out loud.  
"Thank you…so do you."

She looked into his eyes and felt locked, not like looking into the eyes of a snake but like looking into the eyes of an injured animal that had finally been shown kindness. Her hands ran up his chest as she straightened his collar and inhaled his cologne. She then realized he was looking back at her, entranced by her beauty.

The two stood in place, just observing one another as beautiful individuals with this very evident spark. She figured, what the hell. They were surrounded by friends and fellow cast mates, why not just blame the alcohol. She reached up on her tiptoes as he leaned down to meet her half way. Suddenly, the smoke alarms were blaring and the sprinklers went off.

Brian ushered Evelina out of the building as it slowly became engulfed in flames. They bumped into Johnny on the street as he concealed his bowl seeing as the cops were arriving. Noticing she was shivering, Johnny handed Brian his suit jacket which he then used to keep her warm.

"I guess we should head home then," Brian chuckled.  
"Unfortunately my building is being renovated but Johnny was nice enough to rent me a hotel room."  
"I'll see ya around, E."  
"Taxi!" Johnny called out, flagging a ride down.  
"Bye, Brian," she smiled, climbing in the opposite side.  
"Looks like even the building noticed the heat between the two of you, huh?"  
"What? Oh no, I kept his jacket. Oh, this must be expensive."  
"It's fine," he chuckled. "He has a whole closet full. Anyway, the two of you do look great together."  
"Really?"  
"Never seen him look at someone that way before."


	2. 2

"We welcome actress and director of her new movie The Order, Evelina White."  
"Thank you for having me Marty," Evelina smiled, settling into her seat.  
"So, fresh off the set of your new movie that you actually directed, how do you feel about that?"  
"I'm very proud. It's a challenge trying to piece a puzzle together but when you're devoted and you really love what you're doing, it's no trouble at all."  
"So your cast was easy to direct."  
"Absolutely, I could not have asked for a better crew for my first movie."  
"Do you wish to continue with your acting?"  
"Absolutely but perhaps not directing and acting at the same time."  
"Why's that?"  
"Well it's really fun but when you're directing you don't necessarily give yourself direction, you just kind of try a scene a couple different ways so the cast and crew have to wait for you to see yourself comfortable. Fortunately, the people I've had the pleasure to work with have been very patient with me because I'm very critical on myself."  
"So did you have to redirect the sex scene a couple times?"  
"I had a feeling that question was coming up," she giggled.  
"I do apologize but it's just such a great chemistry between you, Depp, and Manson on screen, the public wants to know."  
"I redirected it about three or four times but that was solely based on lighting and camera angles. Marilyn and Johnny are a pleasure to work with and I'm very happy to say we've all become wonderful friends."  
"Just friends?"  
"There is nothing going on behind closed doors."  
"Not even when you arrived at his house yesterday morning to return a jacket?"  
"Soho House caught on fire during the after party and I was cold from the sprinklers. Marilyn was kind enough to lend me his jacket and I forgot to return it to him before getting in the cab and heading to my hotel."  
"With Depp?"  
"He rented me the room while my building was being renovated. I can't sleep with a lot of noise so he was just being generous."  
"You know, I must say you are one lucky gal."  
"How so?"  
"Well I know a lot of women who would kill to be in your position right now. You're young, you're not tied down, your first movie was a hit, and you have two of Hollywood's most world-renowned bachelors as your closest friends."  
"Good thing I don't believe in luck," Evelina scoffed, adjusting in her chair.  
"You don't?"  
"No, I believe you make things happen for you."  
“So, you don’t believe in God?”  
“I personally do not. However,” she interjected, quickly, “I do believe there is something out there. Maybe not necessarily the heaven and hell that others believe in, but it’s some form of reincarnation.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“If you are a generally good person, you are given a second chance in life and are reborn once more as a human baby. That, to me, explains what they call the light at the end of the tunnel of death. You’re seeing yourself be born again.”  
“And if you’re not a good person?” the interviewer asked, obviously intrigued.  
“You become a spirit set to wander earth until you realize your wrong doings and are sorrowful, then you can be reborn again. If you’re not sorrowful, yo stay a spirit. I mean, can you imagine a worse punishment? You’re all alone, hardly anyone can see you or talk with you, and when somebody does see you, they want to get rid of you immediately.”  
“Certainly something to think about. Well guys, thanks for joining me for another Marty In The Mornings. Thank you to special guest, Evelina White.”  
“Thank you again for having me, Marty.”  
“Here’s some music to soothe that terrible morning traffic with Marilyn Manson, Sweet Dreams, see ya tomorrow.”

As the music began to play, Evelina stood from her chair and shook Marty’s hand, thanking him a final time for the interview and headed off to run some errands. A trip to the grocery store, her landlord’s office, the gas station, and then she went for a jog before finally returning home for the day. She checked her email and noticed she received something from her producer. It was an email talking about how they never had a wrap party and since Soho house burned down, they rented out a hotel to try for another party. She giggled and knew it was just a bullshit excuse to get everyone together again. Her reply agreed on the time, tonight at nine, and she texted her best friend, Donovan, to come help her pick out an outfit.

“What about this one?” she asked, stepping out of her closet with yet another black dress.  
“Maybe we should go shopping, E,” he sighed. “Your dresses are great, but you really wanna excite a man, you gotta stimulate his eyes. That means no sparkles, no dark colors, and nothing in red unless it’s lipstick.”  
“So you’re forcing my clumsy ass into a white short dress to an event where there is bound to be red wine and whiskey.”  
“It’ll keep ya on your toes and do a smokey brown eye with it.”  
“Why are you such a queen?”  
“You love me,” he giggled. “Come on, I’ll buy you lunch and you buy yourself the dress.”

They arrived at a small restaurant close to Santee Alley and ordered something light so she could eat at the event. As she dug into her salad, her and Donovan got on the topic of Marilyn. He commented on how she was one of the few people who called him Brian and she informed him that he was fine with either name, but it felt like those who knew him closer were the only ones who called him Brian.

“You think he’s cute?”  
“He’s twice my age.”  
“That wasn’t the question. You have listened to him since high school, E. I know you better than most and know when you really like somebody and honey, this is it.”  
“How are you so sure?”  
“Because if you truly didn’t give a shit, you wouldn’t be asking a fashion designer for advice on what to wear to an event. You’d just throw on anything you had and go. You also would be having a steak right now instead of secretly hoping he’ll take you out to dinner.”  
“Alright, D. Thank you for the reality slap. You ready to see me in white?”  
“As if you’re a virgin.”

The pair laughed and went shopping. Donovan found some high heels to wear to New York Fashion Week next month while Evelina found the most perfect dress. It was white, stopped above the knee, form fitting, strapless, and dipped down just enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage. She decided to wear some simple heels with it as Donovan did her hair in a curly half updo. She took his advice and wore a brown smokey eye with red lipstick.


	3. 3

She hugged Johnny and greeted everyone who worked on the movie with her. She worked the room like a queen and made everyone smile and laugh. As she continued through the crow, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Brian.

“Well, don’t you look gorgeous,” he chuckled.  
“Likewise,” she smiled, dusting off his jacket, "it seems as though even the lintel is attracted to you.”  
“So you are attracted to me?”  
"That's not what…I mean, I didn't...”  
“So nice to see the on-screen couple together once more," Johnny interrupted, "You know, I think you two would make a lovely couple off-screen too.”  
“How much have you had?” Manson chuckled.  
“A doctor’s recommended amount.”  
“Care to dance with me, Brian?” Evelina asked, hearing a very sensual song was next.  
“Sure.”

Evelina figured, why not at least try. Her and Brian started dancing and she was impressed with his form. He could keep up with the beat but made sure to let her lead. He was studying her, learning her intentions. He placed his hands on her hips and she set her drink down, things were about to get a little more comfortable. His song KILL4ME came on and a smirk spread across her face as she twirled her hips. She felt his fingers dip into the crevasses of her hips as he pulled her against his body. They then ran up her ribs, over her shoulders, down her arms, and intertwined with her fingers. He spun her around so she could face him, he was almost towering over her small frame.

Brian took a deep inhale of her fragrance as they continued their dance. He returned her gyrating and ground his crotch against hers, attempting to make her moan, but she fought the urge. This only made him even more interested. His hands roamed up her back, gripping her neck from behind as she leaned back and he rotated her around his crotch, much like the scene from Dirty Dancing. As she returned to her previous position, the song had changed to something more upbeat, but they continued their sensual moment, neither one wanting to separate from the other. Brian noticed Evelina’s heavy breathing and smirked.

“Are you alright?” he chuckled.  
“Never better,” she replied, her voice a bit more shakey than she would’ve liked.  
“Then why are you breathing so hard?”  
“I might need a little air. Excuse me for a moment.”

She quickly stepped out to the garden and Manson chuckled. He followed her but made sure to keep a good distance so she wouldn’t see him. He could see she was looking around, making sure nobody was around to see her. Not being able to take it any longer, she dipped behind a bush where there was no light and, he was shocked when he caught her completely wrapped in her own thoughts, pleasuring herself.

A hand came over hers, forcing her fingers harder against her core. Her eyes flung open to see Brian with a smirk on his face. She removed her hand, not saying a word as he placed his finger, now wet with her apparent enjoyment, into his mouth. He sucked his finger clean, then dropped to his knees parting her legs. He pushed her up, and placed each thigh on his respective shoulder so she was now straddling his face. His tongue dipped between her folds and a gasp escaped her lips as she grabbed fistfulls of hair.

Normally, Marilyn enjoyed a bit of pain when it came to bed play, but for some reason, he wanted to please her and didn’t care as to whether or not he got off tonight. His black nails dug themselves into her thighs as he flicked his tongue over her clit, rotating in circles just as her hips did as they were dancing. Her orgasm was coming closer as he used his tongue like his dick, sliding in and out, rubbing over her g-spot. He knew she was so close and, considering she had been quiet this whole time, he had to cover her mouth.

He lay Evelina on her back as he removed his mouth from her body, only to be replaced by his fingers. His teeth bit their way up her neck, just below her ear as she finally started whimpering. He loved the sound of her being so weak beneath him, bending to his every whim. Just as she came, Mariyln did something he had never done before during his sexual encounters. He kissed her. Her moans were some of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard as his tongue fought hers for dominance.

Finally she started coming down from her high, lips still locked with the rock star. He brought her to sit in his lap as he continued to kiss her. His hands rubbing her back slowly, drawing circles to soothe her. As soon as he pulled away, he wanted to be with her once more, desperately.

He felt himself melting against her. He felt himself wanting to trust her. He felt his heart begin to flutter. He felt afraid.

“That was…” she stammered.  
“Yeah,” he swallowed hard. “Uhm…I gotta get home," he stammered, straightening his hair.  
“Okay,” she sighed. “D…are you…?”

Marilyn glanced back and saw the mess of a woman on the ground. How could he do that? Just please her and leave, I mean what kind of man would he be? He sighed and knew he was in it now.

“Come with me?” he asked, extending a hand.  
“Sure,” she smiled.


	4. 4

The two stumbled into his house as he slammed the door, stripping his jacket from his body. She yanked his tie off but made sure to hold onto it as he chased her up the stairs, slamming her against the wall and knocking over pictures. She kicked off her heels as he opened his door, causing them to fall on the carpet of his bedroom. She rolled on top of him, ripping his button up from his torso. His hand found the zipper on the back of the dress and he yanked it down, impatiently.

Evelina made quick work of his belt as he came to stand before her, bringing her to her knees. She shoved him back on his bed, pulling his pants clean off his legs. His erect cock stood out from his boxers and she took him all in, not caring to wait for Brian to remove them. A moan escaped his lips as she instantly started deep throating his cock. She removed her panties herself and kicked them across the floor with her dress as she climbed on top of him. Brain flipped his new found lover onto her back and he stopped.

“Wait,” he gasped.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I…” he struggled to find the words.  
“Brian?”  
“I can’t do this to you, E,” he sighed, sitting on his bed. “I can’t ruin you this way.”  
“I’m not a virgin,” she chuckled.  
“No, that’s not what I meant. If you get involved with me…people get hurt.”  
“Johnny’s involved with you and he hasn’t been hurt.”  
“There’s a difference between friend involvement and…romantic involvement. I like you too much to hurt you that way.”  
“Brian,” she sighed, coming to straddle his lap, “look into my eyes. Just let it all go. Don’t focus on the negative. Focus on me, on what our desires are, and just go with what feels right.”  
“I…”  
“Kiss me?” she begged.

Brian looked deep into her pleading eyes and saw her desperation. As he leaned to kiss her once more, this time much more heated. His fingers tangled in her hair once more, slightly tugging as his erection slowly returned. Evelina ground her hips against his own as he lay back, giving her full control of the situation. She swallowed hard, realizing he wanted to let her be in charge. Noticing her hesitation, Marilyn slid her hips forward, rubbing against her clit with his cock. Both of them gasped at the feeling of her arousal but quickly their desires were found. She slid down on his massive cock, taking him all the way in. She felt him awfully close to her cervix, but she liked the pain. He thrusted once and a new side of Evelina was awakened. The temperature began to rise, boiling her blood, as she started biting his neck and pulling his hair.

Manson’s chest was heaving as she pleased him, for he had never seen a woman so full of lust and desire. Her teeth grasped his nipple and he groaned in satisfaction as her nails clawed at his wrists. Now he knew what she wanted. He flipped her onto her back and braced himself against the wall, thrusting hard within her. Legs came to wrap themselves around his waist as she screamed in both pain and pleasure, sending shock waves down his spine. Her hands lay limp above her head as he bound them with his neck tie from before. His grip was tight on her restraints as he continued pounding into her.

“Oh God,” she moaned.  
“God’s not here,” he whispered into her ear. “This is my kingdom, you moan for me.”  
“Brian,” she moaned at his orders.  
“Good girl.”

A smirk spread across his face as he ran a second hand between her breasts and down to her ribs, softly clawing at them. Her back arched as he removed himself from her, tossing her on all fours. He tied her hands once more, this time behind her back, and he inserted himself again. He pulled her hair hard, causing her to moan his name once more. He bit into her shoulder, scratched the skin on her back, hips, thighs, oh how she was going to be torn up once they were done.

Surprisingly, she didn’t make a fuss. If anything, she looked as though she was going to cum once more, her thighs twitching.

“Please,” she begged.  
“Please what, baby?”  
“Let me show you.”

Intrigued, he released his captive, only to be removed from her. She kicked him onto the floor and came to sit on his cock once again. She clawed into his chest so hard that skin actually stuck in her nails. Manson tossed his head back in pleasure, finally having his energy matched in the bedroom. She slammed his hands above his head and he watched her just absolutely lose control on top of him, her pussy clenching hard on his member as she experienced one of her most intense orgasms. Marilyn flipped the two over once more, close to his own orgasm. He grabbed the dresser drawer so as not to hurt her and slammed it over and over, now being quite loud with his own pleasure.

“Fuck me, Brian!”  
“Shit! You’re gonna make me cum.”  
“Please, daddy. I want your hot load in me.”  
“Jesus Christ, where have you been?”

As Marilyn realized what he had just said, his orgasm finally reached its peak and he gave her every ounce that had been building within him ever since he walked onto that damn set. He ripped the gold handle off the dresser drawer and slammed it back into the wooden object, breaking a hole into it. Her name fell from his lips multiple times as she wrapped herself around him, hanging on for the ride. Slowly, he came down from his high and fell onto his back, heaving for air.

Once he caught his breath, he noticed she was already fast asleep. Brian ruffled his hair and scooped her into his arms, laying her back on his bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before taking a shower. His skin stung when the hot water dripped into his love cuts. Once he returned to his room, he noticed Evelina with the blanket beneath her, she was curled up and it looked as if she was smiling. He studied her for a moment and realized that this was what he had been searching for. A smile crept upon his face as he came to sleep beside her, placing his foot on hers for comfort. He never wanted this to come to an end.


	5. 5

The heat was beating down on her back as she stirred in her sleep, finally waking from the moment her and Brian shared the night prior. She stumbled when standing, still quite weak in the knees. She was leaning against the broken dresser when she started going over the night before in her mind. She felt large warm hands caress her arms and she spun around to find Brian standing before her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He ran the bath water and she told him when it was too warm. Once it was adjusted to her preferred temperature, he poured the water over her, helping to wash the sweat from it.

“What is this?” she asked.  
“Me taking care of my girlfriend.”  
“I’m your girlfriend now?”  
“I’d like for you to be?”  
“As would I.”

Marilyn kissed her swollen lips and handed her a bar of soap. He told her to use his shampoo and left to cook some breakfast. She could hear her phone ringing and decided to ignore it, not ready to face facts with her interviews just yet. She finally has a day to enjoy and she was going to take full advantage of it.

“Your manager is texting me,” he chuckled once she joined him for breakfast.  
“Gah,” she groaned.  
“The world we live in. Have some sausage and eggs. I’ll go get your clothes.”  
“What’s he asking you about?”  
“Apparently damage control? Somebody saw you and your friend in a restaurant and-”  
“Please don’t read the rest of that. It’s embarrassing.”  
“And while the two of you were eating, you had mentioned that you liked me since high school?”  
“And I’m caught.”  
“So, answering my question from last night, you’ve been growing up.”  
“How’s it feel having a girlfriend half your age?”  
“Well, her pussy feels absolutely fucking wonderful,” he laughed.  
“As does your cock,” she winked.  
“Wanna go again before you do damage control?”  
“Mmm, don’t leave too many marks.”

The couple continued their actions from the previous night, this time on the kitchen counter. Once more, they carved into each other with their nails, leaving their mark on one another. Once they had said their goodbyes, Evelina grabbed a coffee from her favorite coffee shop and was off on her very busy day.

“Did you enjoy the party last night?” Carol, her manager, giggled.  
“Absolutely,” she smiled.  
“So today you have three radio interviews, two youtube appearances, and a final appearance on TV. You’re still wanting to create music, correct?”  
“Yes, that is correct.”  
“Alright, you still have your acoustic memorized?”  
“Yes.”  
“Beautiful, you’re gonna sing it tonight. Any questions?”  
“Can I bring a friend?”  
“Sure, who you want?”  
“Irene.”  
“Awesome, we’ll get her out here. She should be here just in time for your television appearance.”

“Well you’ve seen her on the big screen, you’ve heard the scandals in the magazines, here to talk about her new single, Evelina White!”  
“Thank you for having me, Davey,” she smiled.  
“So, your new movie, The Order, just came out. You're now producing music?”  
“Yes, I want to take the road Eddie Murphy did in the sense that, if I find something interesting and I want to do it, I’ll do it. If I decide to act, I’ll act and so on and so forth.”  
“Beautiful. So, I’m going to do you a favor and not talk about the rumors between you and Manson, instead, we’re here to talk about your new single, I Never Needed You. What’s it about?”  
“It is in fact a break-up song and it’s also about empowerment. You as a woman do not need a man in order to be happy, however you wish to share a part of your life with somebody and unfortunately most men don’t understand that and think a woman needs them.”  
“Wonderful, well would you like to perform it for us?”  
“Of course.”

As she took the stage, she noticed a familiar face off to the side in the darkness. Brian smiled and did a silent golf clap for his lover as she straightened her seat, getting more comfortable. The music started and she felt the all-too-familiar pain.

I never needed you  
I only wanted you  
I never needed you  
I thought I loved you  
Turns out I fucking loathed you

Thought you were there for me  
It’s funny how things work so differently  
Caught you with a new toy  
Saw you running like a little boy

I wish I never said I do  
Never really knew you  
But here we are  
Left with over a dozen scars

Your name I’ll never say  
Because you don’t deserve the fame  
Threw it all in my face  
You’re such a fucking disgrace

I never needed you  
I only wanted you  
I never needed you  
I thought that I loved you  
Turns out I fucking loathed you

I never needed you  
I only wanted you  
I never needed you  
I thought that I loved you  
Turns out I fucking loathed you

Tell them it was my fault  
Tell them I agreed to  
Every fucking phone call  
Every fucking fist against the wall  
Says fucking differently

Deep down I know you needed me  
I’m not God so don’t call on me  
I can’t help what can’t be fixed  
And I bet you probably hate this

Sit back and watch as I walk away  
You never cared for me anyway  
So now you’ll see me do well  
While I watch you burn in hell

I never needed you  
I only wanted you  
I never needed you  
I thought that I loved you  
Turns out I fucking loathed you

I never needed you  
I only wanted you  
I never needed you  
I thought I that loved you  
Turns out I fucking loathed you

I don’t fucking need you  
I don’t fucking want you  
I don’t fucking love you  
I just really fucking loathe you

I just really fucking loathe you


	6. 6

“Fuck!” she screamed coming down from her climax.  
“God damn. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you moan my name.”  
“I’ll never get tired of screaming it. So, I’m wondering something.”  
“And that is?”  
“It’s been about four months, can we do an interview together?”  
“If we are asked to do so, then yes.”  
“Awesome because Marty from Marty In The Mornings wants us on his show tomorrow at six in the morning.”  
“You’re so fucking sneaky,” he chuckled.

Morning came and Evelina smiled as she dragged Mariyln into the shower, only to end up fucking him once more. She noticed something kinda sweet, he smiled quite a bit when they were together. He made jokes, laughed, played video games, even painted more often than he used to.

She grabbed something to wear from her stage closet downstairs while Brian got ready upstairs. Just then she remembered she needed a safety pin since there was a small tear in her outfit and tried to get one from Brian’s office drawer, but it was locked. That was very strange since he had a rule about everything being open to one another. She decided to discuss it later and retrieved the safety pin from the other drawer and they were off to the radio station.

“Wow, I wish this was a television show so much. Welcome, first of all, welcome everyone to Marty In The Mornings, today we have Evelina White and Marilyn Manson and, my god…” he trailed off.  
“What?” Evelina giggled. “Is there something wrong with my hair?”  
“Oh, is my cum still in it?” Marilyn chuckled.  
“Holy shit,” Marty laughed. “Well Marilyn just answered a question, the two are in fact dating but let’s discuss your outfits. Marilyn is in his usual all black, make-up, and platforms but Evelina…”  
“Yes?”  
“Describe your outfit, it’s gorgeous by the way, but I’ll fuck up the description.”  
“It’s a lingerie type outfit. My nipples and vagina are covered but the rest is lace and there’s like a ball gown type train attached to it. I look like the queen of lingerie.”  
"And I look like some bum compared to the two of you."  
"No," Marilyn laughed. "You just look like an average Joe Flanders."  
"Joe Flanders?"  
"It's somebody Evelina watches on YouTube."  
"Well speaking of Evelina, the last time you were here you had told me there was nothing going on between you two? Was that a lie?"  
"No," she laughed. "It was true until later that night."  
"Yeah? Tell us about it."  
"Well we were very good friends up until that night and we had some drinks, we were dancing together, and I excused myself for some air and things kicked off from there."  
"And have you told anyone about this relationship yet?"  
"Just you Marty, but now everyone will know."  
"I'm honored for you to discuss your relationship with. So, I have to ask the personal shit, what's it like? You know, living with him?"  
"I actually have my own apartment, but when I stay over for a couple of days or the weekend, it's nice. His house is gorgeous and styled so nice that I feel very comfortable."  
"I stay at her place a couple nights a week as well," Marilyn interjected. "It's nice but too bright for me. It's all white and pale blue."  
"I know," she laughed. "I really love interior decorating but I just haven't felt inspired for that quite yet."  
"So," Marty stuttered.  
"Yes, Marty?"  
"The fans want to know, what's it like having sex with each other?"  
"I'm uncomfortable," Marilyn chuckled.  
"Uhm, that's a bit too personal. Just know that we are both very satisfied and that's all that needs to be said."  
“Well that’s a relief at least,” he chuckled. “You treat our Evelina good, Brain.”  
“Or what?” he scoffed. “I’m just kidding. I intend to take wonderful care of my girlfriend, Marty.”  
“Good, well thank you everyone for tuning into another Marty In The Mornings. I hope you enjoyed this interview with my wonderful guests Marilyn and Evelina. Here’s some Godsmack to play you out.”

“You know what I want to do?” she chuckled as they left the radio station.  
“What’s that?”  
“Tear shit up. I never got to celebrate being 21. I don’t want to get high or anything but maybe go dancing, have a few drinks, throw trash in my ex-boyfriend’s yard, the usual.”  
“You know you’re talking to the one man who did that shit for years. I was half naked most of the time, mind you, and high out of my fucking mind, but I can make that happen for you tonight, if you really want.”  
“Really?”  
“Sure,” he smiled.

The couple dressed down a bit more casual, Evelina in the little black dress and Marilyn in the usual, with regular boots, and they headed off to a club down the block. The music was loud and disorienting, but Evelina was almost in ecstasy. He realized it had to be her first time in a club if this is how she was looking at it. He ordered a couple shots of straight absinthe with licorice garnishes on the ones he would give to his girlfriend. He handed one to her as Casual Sex came over the speakers, then chuckled when he saw her eyes light up.

Evelina took a shot and ran to the dance floor, eating her licorice as the chaser. As she danced around on the floor, he couldn’t help but feel like he was in his 20’s once more. He joined her as she ground her ass against his erection, earning a slight moan. She downed another shot, then another, then another, ordered a martini, downed that, had a couple shots of jager, then a glass of water which she spilled all over herself.

“Wanna try something?” he asked, treading on thin ice.  
“What?”  
“Fuck me in the bathroom?”  
“Mmmaybe,” she slurred.   
“I need a yes or no, darling. I’m not into rape.”  
“Why not just bend me over a car?”

He chuckled and the two walked out as he hiked up her dress, slowly fingering her ass. She almost winced in pain at the sensation but the alcohol numbed her enough to where she could enjoy the sensation. He bent her over some poor fuck’s Corolla and slowly inserted his dick into her ass, pulling her hair as he did so. She tossed her head back and moaned as loud as she could, not giving a fuck who could hear. He slammed her 5’6 frame against the trunk in appreciation of her noises as he fucked her ass mercilessly. He could feel his orgasm approaching and soon, Evelina came with him. They looked down at the white puddle that seeped out of her ass and chuckled. He took a napkin out of his pocket so she could clean herself. Once they were sure she could walk, they headed down the road.

“So, why do you hate your ex so much?” he asked.  
“You of all people should understand why that’s such a hard question to answer.”  
“Try? For me? I want to know.”  
“I’m not sure if you saw them or not, but I have a lot of self-harm scars from that relationship. He forced me to have sex with him on multiple occasions and when I didn’t get off, which was every time, I was made to feel like it was my fault. One time, he raped me and made me think I asked for it. I like being wild in the bedroom but this felt so different…” she trailed off.  
“You can stop if you want to.”  
“It hurt so bad. I dislocated my shoulder because my wrists were cuffed together behind my back so I couldn’t push him off. I was laying on my neck instead of the side of my face so I couldn’t speak. He hit me the whole time and asked why I wasn’t making any noises. He got me pregnant that day but I miscarried a couple months later from repeated incidents.”  
“Where does he live again?”  
“A few miles up the road.”

The two arrived at her ex-boyfriend's house, slightly drunk but mostly angry. Marilyn would never admit to the pain he felt for her, but he wanted her to have justice. He grabbed the trash can that sat out, waiting to be picked up the next morning and tossed it out all over the front lawn. He dumped the spoiled milk inside the guy’s unlocked trunk. He was stupid enough to leave the car doors unlocked too, and the pair took full advantage of that. Brian pissed in the driver’s seat as Evelina carved out the stuffing of the passenger’s seat.

Brian tossed more garbage in the trees, smashed his mailbox, and kicked in the pumpkin that sat on his front doorstep. He grabbed the pumpkin guts and threw them at the windows when the lights turned on inside. Not wanting her to get arrested, he grabbed her hand and ran away as fast as they could, laughing the whole way home.

The couple stumbled through the front door and fell back onto his couch, Marilyn on his back. It didn't take long before he was inside her once more, now fucking her as he sat comfortably on the couch, her body bouncing with him. He felt her walls clamp down as she met her release one more time that night before they fell asleep in the living room, Evelina on top of Marilyn.


	7. 7

“You really want me on tour?” she giggled.  
“Yeah,” he smiled, packing their bags. “I have a spare room in the back of the bus that we normally use for smoking, but they’re just gonna have to get used to the fact that you’re a lady and would like some privacy. I also hope you don’t mind being on stage with me?”  
“What for?"  
"Well," he blushed.  
"Excuse me Mr. Marilyn Manson, but is that blush?"  
“I wanna do things to you," he whispered against her skin.  
"Such as?" she whispered in reply, climbing to sit on his lap.  
"I wanna dress you up," he murmured between kisses on her neck, "put a leash on you, walk you around, lock you in a cage, pour water on you while you dance...dry fuck you," he moaned as she ground herself against his crotch.  
“Mmm, claiming me on stage too, huh?”  
“Oh, I’ll claim you every way I can, baby.”  
"Let's start with right now."

Their first night on the bus, Evelina got acquainted with; Paul, the guitarist, Juan, the bassist, and Brandon, the drummer, she already knew Johnny. They stayed up the whole night playing games and getting to know one another even closer, considering her a part of their loving, yet dysfunctional family. When she felt tired, she headed off to the backroom to grab some shut-eye, even though the sun was slowly rising. Brian was quick to join her, snuggling against his girlfriend’s back and nuzzling into the crook of her neck, before happily sleeping. The next day was Evelina’s first performance as Mariyln’s new play thing.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m a little nervous with my breasts out, but yeah.”  
“We can cancel this at any time.”  
“Come on, baby,” she smiled, “show everyone that I’m yours.”

He cocked a smirk and closed the cage, watching it ascend from under the stage. Once she was in position, he headed to the stage, fixing his hair one more time before the performance. His song SAY10 began playing and he strutted around while Evelina put on a wonderful show. She tossed herself around as if she were possessed, even climbed to hang upside down from the bars like a jungle gym.

The song changed and Brian stood on top of the speaker next to the cage, pouring water down to drip on her. She spun her head around like a stripper, enjoying the cooling sensation on her skin as he started singing Kill4Me. The other girl that was in the cage started getting annoyed that Evelina was getting all the attention and tried shoving her down. Evelina was very professional and forced the other girl to her knees, pulling her face against her crotch as she twirled her hips in circles. Marilyn was clearly aroused by this and dangled her leash and collat from the cage, asking her to put it on for the next song.

He walked her around the stage as if she were a dog and she played the role very well. She was so sexy yet so disturbed, and he thrived on it. He pulled her to stand, then grabbed her by the lower jaw and kissed her hungrily on stage. Evelina rubbed herself against him, wanting to fuck right there on the stage, but remained professional for the rest of the show.

The next day, everyone else was recovering from a wild night out while Evelina and Brian held hands and walked around downtown. Some paparazzi followed them around, snapping pictures and asking questions. They both ignored them and just continued their personal conversations. When they were asked to pose for some pictures, they did so and ended up kissing for the cameras, making everyone awe. They shopped around a bit before heading back to the bus before the departure to the next city. Obviously, they ended up having sex in backroom, just loving the feeling of being with one another.

“Fuck me, Brain,” she screamed.  
“Yeah, fuck her Brian,” Paul chuckled outside of the door.  
“I’m gonna cum in her and you’re next, Paul,” Brian laughed.

Once they were done, she rolled off to the side and lay her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily, as he drew circles on his back. She started feeling a bit homesick and thought about the house. She then remembered the drawer that was locked in the dresser of the basement office.

“Babe,” she questioned.  
“Yeah?”  
“What was that drawer in your office that was locked? I thought we had a table policy. Everything was out in the open.”  
“It’s a key to my house. I was going to wait to give it to you after the tour because this would show me what it’s like living with you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I’ve only had a couple women live with me and, I’m not really a very open person but you’ve been making me change in what I can only assume is a good way.”  
“Well, I’d love to live with you. You’ve been making good changes to me as well.”

When they returned from the tour, Brian decided it was a wonderful idea to have her move in. The U-Haul pulled in and he smiled, rushing to help her unload the boxes. As they were unloading, Brain thought he saw somebody off in the bushes, but was soon distracted by her hands that came over his eyes. He turned around and saw her smile, easing his troubled mind.

She was finally moved in and the house was always full of music. They sang in the shower, she sang while cooking, he sang while cleaning, he occasionally played piano for her, he even wrote her a song. Their room was always a mess. There were shards of wood from hands hitting drywall during their love-making, their bed frame had broken almost eight times before they decided to just leave it on the floor, they also decided to leave the bed unmade because it would end up getting messy anyway. All was well until Marilyn’s suspicions had come true and one night Evelina noticed there was a man watching their house.


	8. 8

Late one night, in the middle of a storm, lightning had woke Evelina from her slumber. She felt Brian’s arms around her waist and her mind was set at ease. She sighed and got up from her comfortable position and went to close the blinds when she thought she saw something moving around outside.

“Brian,” she called out.  
“Hmm,” he groaned. “Yeah, what’s up?”  
“I think there’s somebody outside.”  
“Stay here,” he demanded,

He quickly put on a pair of boxers and grabbed a bat before walking around outside. He surveyed the area when he noticed there were muddy footprints on his back porch that came from the garden. He went inside and noticed the back door was unlocked. Brian grabbed the phone and called the police, just to have something on record in case there were a further incident.

As he was on the phone with the police, he heard a shatter from upstairs followed by Evelina screaming. He dropped the phone and flew up the stairs, ready to bash some skulls. He entered his room and saw Evelina shivering in the corner, covering her naked self. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and stroked her hair to calm her.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m alright,” she gasped.  
“You sure?”  
“He jumped out the window.”  
“Okay,” he sighed. “I gotta go get the phone and tell the dispatch lady that I’m okay, you wanna come with me?”  
“Yes,” she nodded, grabbing a robe.  
“Mr. Warner?” somebody called out, knocking on the front door.  
“Yeah, we’re okay,” he explained opening the door to see the cops. “Somebody was just in our house. Excuse my girlfriend and I being indecent, we were sleeping.”  
“Alright sir, I’m going to have my partner survey the inside of the house and the property around it. Why don’t you explain to me what’s been going on and we’ll just sit out here under the awning. This way she won’t get wet and I can still hear ya pretty well.”  
“So, she’s been living with me for about a year and when she first started bringing her things over, which was December 13th, I thought I saw somebody kinda just standing around in the street. I thought it was really strange but we do live in California where a lot of people are nosey, so I didn’t read too much into it. About a month went by without anything else going on, at least not that either of us have noticed, and I’m not exactly sure what happened for her to see the guy-”  
“I woke up,” she interjected, “because the lightning was really bright and I went to close our bedroom blinds. Our bedroom overlooks the garden and I saw somebody standing out there so I woke him up and he went to go looking while I sat back down.”  
“So, I went out the front door with my bat and circled around to the back of the house. I saw some boot marks in the garden that lead up the back porch stairs but they didn’t go anywhere else. I went inside through the back door and noticed it was unlocked which made no sense to me because I always lock that back door. I heard a crash and then she screamed so I ran upstairs to check on her and she said he broke out through our bedroom window.”  
“Well, whoever it was is gone now. I surveyed the whole area and it looks like he came in through the back door and exited through the master bedroom window.”  
“And you didn’t notice he was in there?”  
“No, I started falling back asleep. I had a long day and I’m still very tired.”  
“Alright, well I recommend updating your security system and since there was clear evidence of a break-in, we’re going to need a description of the perp. Can you remember what he looked like, Ms. White?”  
“It was dark and he was wearing all black when I saw him. He had on a dark colored hood, maybe jeans, I’m not sure.”  
“Combat boots, size 12,” Brian interjected.  
“Are you sure of that, Mr. Warner?”  
“I know my shoes, man. They were size 12 judging from my foot size versus the prints.”  
“Alright, if anything else happens, give us a call.”  
“Thank you, officers.”  
“Actually,” Evelina interrupted, “you should probably mention this to Detective Iesenhoward. She’s the investigating detective on my stalker.”  
“Alright, I’m sure she’ll be in touch.”  
“We need to talk, Brian.”  
“Why haven’t you told me this?”  
“Because the last I knew, he left the country. It might not be him, but it also might be. His name is Julian and he used to work with me when I was studying to be an interior decorator. He kept a journal of things he would do if he and I were together. He even went through my trash and kept locks of hair from when I emptied my brush.”  
“Jesus. And they never caught him?”  
“They did. I have a restraining order and everything but for some reason they weren’t allowed to restrict his movements and he moved back home to Serbia.”  
“And you think he’s back?”  
“He’s back,” she sighed, reading the text from the detective.


	9. 9

After another meeting with Detective Iensenhoward, Evelina called a couple of her girl friends over to keep her some company while Brian was out shopping. They had a couple drinks and ordered some Chinese food for lunch and watched some movies. When Brian returned later in the day, he greeted her friends and asked if anyone wanted to join them for dinner. The girls kindly declined before leaving and the couple were alone once more.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked, holding his girl tightly.  
“Surprise me?”  
“Wanna stay in or out?”  
“In if you’re cooking,” she smiled.  
“Of course. How does steak and a baked potato sound?”  
“Delicious.”

While Brian cooked, Evelina went upstairs to decorate their bedroom. She sprinkled a box of fake rose petals around the room, turned on the fake flicker candles, dimmed the lights, and sprayed some of her perfume on the pillows, she also put a whip, collar, and handcuffs on the bed before hanging her lingerie in the bathroom. She also rubbed some lotion on her newly shaved legs to make sure they were smooth.

She could smell the intoxicating aroma and slowly strolled down stairs to join her love for a wonderful evening full of surprises. Things had been quiet since the police set up a 24-hour patrol outside their house, but they were still careful. Brian made sure to set the alarm before setting the table for dinner. They enjoyed their meal and laughed at each other's days. It was once everything had settled that, for the first time since he was a teenager, Brian felt weak in the knees.

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," she smiled, pouring another glass of wine.  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How long were you married?"  
"Three years. The first year was nice, the rest was a tragedy."  
"How long did you know him?"  
"Not long. He was living with his father who wouldn't let me move in without marrying him first. I was kind of forced into it."  
"Were you happy?"  
"No."  
"And now? Are you happy here? With me?"  
"I've never been happier, Brian. Why, what's going on?"  
"I'm glad to hear that," he sighed, pulling something out of his pocket, "because I feel the exact same way. I've been with a lot of women over the years, and none of them have made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. So, as I get down on one knee, I'm asking you to do me the wonderful honor of staying on this horror ride and becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Evelina thought for a moment. She saw her life, before, during, and after being exposed to fame. She knew she was happy. She knew she loved him. She just wasn't sure about forever. Only seconds had passed, but it felt like hours. She decided to take fate by the horns and go for it.

"Yes," she sighed, kissing his lips.

Overfilled with joy, Marilyn scooped his fiance into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom. He lay her back on the bed, stripping her thongs from her bottom. She groaned in agreement, not wanting this moment to end. His fingertips massaged her thighs, slowly spreading her legs, giving him a glorious view.

Brian came to straddle her, placing a hand on her throat. As he inserted his cock, he applied pressure, not enough to cut off airflow, but enough to restrict other sensations. All she could feel was his thick cock stretching her out as he fully inserted himself, hips to hips. She wanted to scream, but she also wanted him to show her the way he liked to please and be pleased.

Her head was hitting the wall and he placed a pillow behind her. His hand stroked her face and she sucked his thumb into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. He moaned at this sexy gesture and kissed her neck, earning a moan in return.

Marilyn had trusted her enough to finally let himself go. He finally returned to humanity and started making faces and moaning like a man who truly was enjoying himself and his girlfriend. He gritted his teeth when she rolled to set herself on top, bouncing like she was working out her thighs. His mouth hung wide open as she rode his cock, slow but hard, her walls clenching around it. He pulled her down to kiss his lips, free of lipstick, as she continued on his cock.

“Brian!” she gasped, feeling her body wash over with a wave of heat.

He rolled so they were on their side and continued fucking her, holding her close by the throat, forcing her to draw in air twice as hard. As he thrust into her once more, the two were so wrapped in their feelings that they hadn’t even noticed the blanket had fallen off the bed. He thrust into her again and she could feel herself tightening on his massive cock, feeling the head base and all. She continued to gasp for air as he tugged on her hair, kissing her chin and cheek and eventually her lips. She came to sit on his lap once more and he sat up with her, thrust upward as she bounced.

“Fuck me daddy,” she begged.  
“You want daddy to fuck you?”  
“Yeah,” she moaned.  
“Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded. “Good girl. Good girl. Ungh. Uuuungh.”

Brian was losing himself within her; his hands roaming her back, his chest heaving for air, his voice box making those sweet sounds, his lips kissing her skin. She felt so fucking good on his cock and the sounds she was making only pushed him even further to the edge.

“Fuck, Evelina.”  
“Ooooh God, Brian!”  
“Holy shit, I’m still cumming.”  
“Don’t stop, please. I don’t want you to stop.”  
“Oh my god, this feels so fucking good.”

She sat back on his cock, riding reverse cowgirl style while sitting in his lap, his hands holding her breasts while kissing her. Their tongues twirled around one another as he held her neck, this time there was no pressure. This was what she wanted; his true self. Now that she had finally seen the romantic, caring, charming Brian that lie beneath this tortured creature the world spat back out, she knew she wanted to be his forever.


	10. 10

"What are you looking at?" she giggled, stepping out of the shower.  
"Your arms," he spoke softly. "Your thighs."  
"You've never noticed them before," she replied, nervous.  
"I won't question you. I have some scars too, so I know where you're coming from. Just, when you look at that ring on your finger, please remember that I will always love you and never see you as less than."  
"I will. I love you too, Brian. I'll ask the same of you."  
"I promise not to. I've actually been clean for quite some time now."

The next morning, Brian locked himself downstairs to concentrate on his music while Evelina spoke with a wedding planner. The happy couple had spoken about having a Halloween themed wedding. The children that would be there could even trick or treat in the castle they’d rented and her friends would help. The planner loved the idea and got to work right away, obviously emailing and texting Evelina and Marilyn the details.

Months had gone by and Evelina continued working with the planner, visiting the old castle every day to help decorate. Then, September 16th came. A week left before she was to marry. Time to decorate. The entrance was where they would hold the ceremony, at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. She hung fairy lights that looked like little pumpkins, draped the curtains over the windows, hung the chandelier, even helped set up the reception and bar areas. Then she realized she forgot the one thing she needed, the dress.

“Hey, Irene,” she giggled, calling her best friend. “You wanna come with D and I to help me find a wedding dress?”  
“Hell yeah!”

They went to one of his wedding dress stores, excited yet nervous. She tried on multiple extravagant dresses but none were doing the trick. The color never mattered much to her, she just knew she did not want full white. Then she saw it, the perfect dress. It had lace sleeves that hooked around her middle fingers, a sweetheart neck-line, a light beaded bodice,and formed to her curves in the waist and hips perfectly. It was an A-line style and was colored eggshell but the bottom faded from ice blue to navy and had a bit of a train. She had to get it. Donovan smiled and gave it to her for free as a wedding gift, seeing as he designed it. Irene started working on her flower crown and bouquet. She kept the dress at Irene’s place and went home to pack.

Marilyn and Evelina had come to an agreement on not seeing each other for a week before the wedding. This would not only give them time to relax but also allowed them to continue working on their individual projects for their careers. As she was zipping her suitcase, she heard the floorboards creek behind her.

“Where ya heading for the bachelorette party?”  
“Louisiana,” she smiled, facing him. “Gonna get my fortune told and enjoy the festivals.”  
“I like your hair,” he smiled in return, running his hands through it.  
“My natural brown?” she giggled.  
“It looks gorgeous on you.”  
“Next time you see me, I’ll be in a white dress and my hair will be done up a bit better than this.”  
"I know we agreed, but do you have to go?"  
"Unfortunately, I do. I'll miss you."  
“Kiss me?”

She smiled and happily obliged, pressing her lips against his. Then she heard the car horn and groaned. They said their goodbyes and she was off with her friends to the airport. While she sat on the plane, she felt something odd in her purse. She pulled it out during takeoff and noticed it was a letter from Brian. It told her to look out of her window. When she did, she saw lights arranged to say “I Love You, E.” Her friends noticed as well and smiled as they got further from the lights and closer to their destination.

Once in town, they all got ready to go out. Evelina wore her little black dress, nylons with deep red roses on them, and her black stiletto platformed Louis Vuittons Brian had bought her as an early wedding gift. Donovan wore his deep purple suit and neon green tie, reminiscent of the Joker, and Irene dressed in a similar style to Evelina and they were off for a night of bar hopping and palm readings.

“Welcome, my child,” a shrill voice called out. “Please, Evelina, have a seat. Such a lovely, young face. What is it you wish to see me for, my dear? Your future, your career, your wedding?”  
“I’m not quite sure. This is my first time seeing what you have to offer.”  
“May I” she smiled, taking her hand. “I see prosperity in your coming events. Joy in your future.”  
“Children?” she gasped. “I apologize, I’m not sure where that came from.”  
“I am not supposed to reveal the future in detail, my child. Just know that you are to be happy and you shall enjoy your life.”


	11. 11

The week was coming to an end and this was their last day in Louisiana, so Irene set up a spa appointment. They each got facials and had their nails done before hopping on the plane and heading back to LA. As soon as they were off the plane, it was wedding prep time. They rushed Evelina into the castle and soon had to depart from her, noticing they were running a tad late and had to get ready themselves. She was curling her hair in a bedroom when somebody knocked.

“Come in,” she called out.  
“Hi, gorgeous,” her sister chuckled.  
“Hi, Marie!”  
“Need some help?”  
“Kind of, do you mind pinning my hair back while I do my makeup?”  
“Sure, but the photographer wants some pictures of you getting ready.”  
“Oh, tell her to come in.”

The photographer took snaps as Marie finished curling and twisting her hair in all kinds of ways, also making sure to get snaps of her putting on makeup. She had a curled braid around her bangs, coming back around to her lower, curled bun with some wavy strands hanging out. Her sister then hooked some silver leaves and pearls into her curls. Her eyes were gorgeous, the inner corners were white and faded out to brown in the center, and dark brown swept out at the ends in a soft smokey eye with winged eyeliner. Her lips were full and pink with a soft matte finish.

“Time for the dress,” Irene smiled, joining her best friend.  
“You look gorgeous in blue, Irene. Where’s my maid of honor?”  
“Right here, honey,” Donovan snapped, making his grand entrance. “Don’t I just look fabulous in my light teal suit?”  
“Oh my gosh, I don’t know how everyone is going to be looking at me when you’re clearly the staple of the room.”  
“Well, you look gorgeous in just your robe right now.”  
“Let’s get a picture of everyone seeing the dress?” the photographer smiled.

As they all saw the dress, Evelina noticed Brian standing out in the garden, his back to the castle. She smiled and the photographer captured the moment of her admiration. Once she was ready, Irene handed her the blue dyed roses she had requested and it was time for pictures with Brian. She could hear the guests arriving in front of the castle as she slowly approached him, feeling the grass between her toes. She stopped just before him and waited a moment, allowing the photographer to take a picture of her anticipation. She then tapped his shoulder and he turned to face her.

A smile as bright as the moon spread across his face as he drank in her beauty. He even began to cry a bit, in awe that she would soon devote herself to him. She set her bouquet down and hugged him close, almost shedding some tears of her own. The photographer didn’t direct them, she simply snapped the photos as the moments arose. The two walked around the garden and smelled the roses and morning glories, enjoying their personal time together.

“I think it’s time,” her grandfather called out from his wheelchair.  
“I’ll see you at the bottom of the stairs,” he smiled, kissing her hand.

Flightless Bird began playing and all the guests took their seats. First to walk out was her grandmother, sprinkling flowers as she walked. Second was her mother. Next was Brian’s bestman, followed by a groomsmen. Then was Evelina’s man of honor, followed by her bridesmaid. In honor of her symbolism, they each walked down the stairs alone. Finally, it was her turn. She took slow strides down the hall, before venturing the stairs.

“Who is responsible for this woman?” the minister asked.  
“A lot of people,” she giggled, “but mostly me.”  
“Very well. Please take your seats. I know the slight irony you all must be giggling about. ‘A priest marrying Marilyn Manson?’ but, I am actually just an ordained minister who is a close friend of the happy couple. Now then, I believe each of you have prepared vows. Who shall start?”  
“I’d like to,” Brian smiled. “Evelina. Your name has rang in my ears ever since I first heard it uttered to me. I could have turned down the role you offered me and I could have had anyone be my co-star in my music video, but I desired to be near you. You have this radiance about you that just brightens any and every room you step foot in. You have been put through hell and for some reason you still find a way to laugh. It’s infectious.  
I’ve been called a monster most of my life and yet you see something in me, that I have yet to see in myself, that causes you to stay. I do not believe in most religions, but if there is a God, I am thankful that he has sent me such a perfect angel. I want forever with you and thank you for giving that to me. I love you.”  
“And Evelina, your vows to Brian?”  
“Brian is patient, Brian is kind. He does not envy, he does not boast, he is not proud. Brian does not dishonor others, he is not self-seeking, he is not easily angered, he keeps no record of wrongs. He, by no means is perfect, but it’s a start.  
My whole life I have felt as though I were the lost puzzle piece and when we met, I think I found the puzzle I belong to. You said I have gone through hell and I can only agree, but what you forgot to mention is that when I found you, I found my piece of heaven. I can not imagine a time where I was this happy. Thank you for giving me my own peace, love, and joy that I have given to others, even some who were unforgiving. I love you so much.”  
“Who has the rings?”  
“I do,” Donovan sniffled, handing Evelina the one to give to Brian.  
“I do,” Brian’s best man smiled, handing him the ring for her.  
“As you place these rings on one another’s hands, you are to be connected together not only in unity but also in spirit. Brian, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“With this ring I thee wed.”  
“Evelina, repeat.”  
“With this ring, I thee wed.”  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Brian, you may kiss your bride.”

He pulled her close, placing both hands on her cheeks, kissing her with the strongest and purest joy. The guests roared in approval, some tearing up as they kissed. The joy in the room caused everyone to hug and kiss those around them, and Evelina could not have been happier. She smiled, pulling back to see a tear stream down his cheek. She wiped it away, leaving her hand to rest on his face as they stared at one another in bliss. They turned and walked across the marbled flooring, heading out to take pictures with the wedding party.

They took silly and serious pictures, all themed to fall with pumpkins and colorful leaves, even some dying roses. The group had a blast out in the garden until it was time for some more couple’s pictures. The wedding party joined the other guests for cocktail hour while Brian took his wife in his arms. Just as before, the photographer just watched and waited for the candid photos as they came.

“How?” he asked.  
“How what?”  
“How am I so lucky to have you?”  
“I could ask the same.”


	12. 12

Evelina excused herself to touch up on her makeup and change into her second dress before joining their guests once more. She wore a strapless light blue dress that came to the floor in a relaxed a-line style, still not wearing shoes, and took her hair down, keeping the curls. She smiled when she joined Brian once again, noticing he had removed his jacket and tie, he even unbuttoned his shirt by one button to relax.

They were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Warner and the crowd roared in applause as they strolled to the table, joining their party. The traditions of garter and bouquet toss were carried out as well as cutting the cake before everyone had a chance to drink some more and dance around. The night carried on and the two enjoyed themselves, happily entranced with one another.

Then came time for the honeymoon. Brian smiled and explained to Evelina that he wasn’t working on his music the entire time in the basement. When she asked what he meant he mentioned he had bought a home for them both, tucked away in the mountains of California.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted you to decorate it."  
"I love it, Brian," she smiled.  
"Well, go explore. I got the bags."

Once the luggage was set down, he found the living room's balcony windows were open. Slowly, Marilyn approached her, tossing his tie to the side. She was leaning over the banister of their new home, thinking of all the possible ways to decorate each room, leaving one blank in case she ever got pregnant. He smiled as he pulled his new wife against him, their bodies heating one another in the chilled night’s air. He pushed her deep brown hair out of the way of her gorgeous face, looking into her eyes as he did so. He simply couldn’t believe it. After all these years, he’d finally found somewhere safe. He had told her everything during their drunken nights on tour, his high melt-downs with Johnny, and his emotional break-downs when he was alone for too long, yet she stayed. She never scared away and took all his abuse, or what he thought was abuse. Evelina honestly didn’t mind his aggressive moments in the bedroom, they were another way for her to take her anger out as well.

She was an empath and could match a person’s energy so when he was angry, she was angry. But as of right now, she could feel the overwhelming joy in his heart. She leaned into his palm and sighed happily at the smell of his cologne. Her room would always smell like him, her house would have pictures of the two of them, her last name was given to her from him. She kissed his hand in utter joy as she realized he gave himself over to her, and she to him.

“Marry me,” he chuckled.  
“I already have,” she smiled.  
“Do it again. Let me see you walk down that aisle once more. Let me kiss you in front of everyone. Let me dance with you, cut the cake, toss the garter, have our first dance together as husband and wife. Let me relive that moment again.”  
“You can relive it every day when you wake up beside me, when you come home and I’ll have dinner for you, when you leave for tour and miss me the first day you’re gone, when you see this ring on my finger. During all those moments, you’ll remember today and how good it felt to trust and not have it thrown back at you.”  
“I’ve never loved somebody this much in my entire life.”  
“I love you,” she sighed happily.

She kissed Brian’s lips not in lust, but in love as he held her against him. Slowly, she removed his shirt and he unzipped her jeans. She tossed the useless fabric to the side and she saw it all in the moonlight. Every single self harm scar he had inflicted on himself over the years. She kissed as many as she could before he brought her into his arms once more, carrying her over the threshold and down the hall to their bedroom, the only decorated and furnished room in the house.

He continued the removal of their clothes until all that was left was her bra. As they lay back on the bed, Brian pulled away, simply wanting to look into her eyes once again. She said nothing as she inhaled the apple scented candles that vaguely lit the room. His hand stroked her collarbone and chest before pulling her bra off, inserting himself as he did so. She gasped in satisfaction once he was fully inside, her toes curling as the sensation rippled through her soul.

He was such a good kisser, his mouth hardly left hers while he was still being gentle. His hands roaming up and down her arms and neck, loving the smoothness of her skin. Her lips began to pick up speed and she realized how much she wanted him in that very moment to start thrusting into her.

The sensations began to boil as their skin burned from the suspense. He started to thrust as she bit his lip, causing his mouth to linger above hers, open, while she tugged on his old lip ring scar. He tugged her hair, only slightly, as she sighed.

A moan fell from his agape mouth when Evelina bucked against his crotch. His hand came to hold her neck, keeping her in place while he thrust into her once more, this time much harder. She moaned quite loud as he bucked into her multiple times, roughly. His teeth bit her lip, her mouth now also agape as she was enjoying herself, his cock rubbing over her g-spot. Her hand also fell against his throat, but due to how weak he was making her, she was unable to apply any force to his neck.

Marilyn continued his lustful love-making with his wife as her moans grew louder and his thrusts more forceful. She clawed at his back as he bit her cheek, aiming for her mouth but missed since his eyes had fallen shut. He bit her lips once again when she leaned her head back and gritted her teeth, tightly. He rolled onto his back and she lay hard against him, not wanting to separate their skin from one another. Both his hands gripped at her throat while she bucked and he followed suit. When she came down, he would thrust up, always giving her some type of pleasing sensation.

She sat up and tossed her head back in excruciating pleasure as she rode him, slowly. His hands came to squeeze her breasts and she moaned once more in gratitude of his gesture. As he lay Evelina on her back once more, still thrusting into her, he was desperate to kiss her lips. All he ever wanted to do in the bedroom was ride and kiss. He got a little annoyed that her mouth was open for most of this, but he was also making her feel amazing, so he patiently waited for her to return to his lips. Once she did, she came all over his cock, causing him to cum as well.

Brian continued thrusting while he and his wife slowly rejoined the earth after having such intense orgasms. His lips were still attached to hers while she regained her composure. Carefully, they separated from one another, still tangled at the legs, their chests heaving. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her once more, now realizing he never wanted this night to end.


End file.
